Fred's Letter
by fantasy137
Summary: Fred is gone. George is alone. Everyone is upset. A letter from Fred might be able to bring up spirits. Three parts.
1. Fred's Letter

Fred's Letter

He was gone. For the first time in his entire life, George felt completely and utterly alone. It was all over now. Fred was gone.

The moment George had seen Fred lying there, mid-laugh, his heart had sunk. No it had done something much worse than that. It had practically exploded. Half of it had burned away. It had taken his brain a while to process what he was seeing. He remembered walking over to Fred's mangled body.

"_Fred? Freddie boy, come on wake up. Fred?" He looked up into his mothers eyes, and saw the hurt and loss clearly written there. And it finally clicked. "Mum?" he asked, his tone questioning. His mother merely nodded, and that was when he lost it. He began to cry and wail, screaming Fred's name, shaking him, trying to make him wake up. But he would never wake up again._

_ Eventually George could scream no more. He cried silently, shaking as tears fell everywhere. He had lost his other half._

George shuddered at the memory of Fred's body. A part of him was now broken beyond repair. Everybody else had felt terrible, his mother had screamed and cried as much as him, but George knew that nobody was taking the loss as bad as he was. Nobody was as close to Fred as he was. They hadn't felt as though half of them had vanished. They didn't feel so alone.

When they arrived at the Burrow, they were silent. George felt more tears building up. For the first time in his life, he would be walking home without Fred. He paused by the door, unable to continue. His father held his shoulder comfortingly. George stepped inside.

The Burrow looked exactly the same, but felt completely different without Fred. Everywhere George looked, he saw himself with Fred. Running, talking, plotting, and laughing, in every corner of the house.

Looking around, George realized his mother probably felt the same way. She must be seeing herself scolding Fred for this or that, or laughing along with him.

She turned to look at George, and gave him a hug, crying softly on his shoulder.

"Oh, George," she cried, tightening her grip. "I can't believe this happened to you."

Hermione and Harry had come with them, along with Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie. They all looked upset, but none as upset as George.

Hermione rubbed his arm soothingly. "It's okay George. Well, no it isn't. That's the worst possible thing I could have said." She paused, as if recollecting herself. "Fred is missing you as much as you're missing him," she stated quietly. "And, if I know anything about him," she said louder, speaking to everyone now. "Then he wouldn't like us to all sit here crying about him. If he had written a goodbye letter or something, I'm sure he would have said that."

George felt his head snap up at the last few words. He pulled away from his mother and ran up the creaky stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and looked over the room. It felt so wrong to be here without Fred.

He walked to the third floorboard from the right wall, and easily pulled it up. Below it was another piece of wood, which he also pulled out. Beneath that were two dark brown boxes. One had a golden 'G' on it, and the other an 'F'. George carefully pulled out the one with the 'F'.

When he and Fred were young, they had both decided to write letters to each other in case one died before the other. The letters would include secrets, and last wishes. They had always figured they would die together, but had written the letters just in case. They had updated the letters constantly, as events came and went. The last time they had updated it was after Dumbledore's death and after George had lost his ear, when they were in the shop.

George braced himself as he lifted the lid. On the top was an old blue sweater from their mother, with a yellow 'F' on it. George placed it to the side, picking up a slightly yellowed envelope. He pulled out the parchment beneath, and sighed seeing Fred's familiar handwriting.

_Hullo Georgie,_

_If you're reading this, I suppose I'm dead. This is going to be a strange letter to write. I always figured we'd pop of together, but I guess not. I have so much I want to say, but I don't know where to start. _

_I miss you George, and I know you miss me. Don't be too upset. I'm in that big joke shop up in the sky now. I know people say it's 'a better place' but I can't be too sure about that just yet. _

_Wow, I wonder how this works. You know the whole dying thing. I'll have to ask old Dumbledore for some pointers, eh?_

_It's alright to laugh, it was a joke. _

_Don't let me being dead keep you from cracking jokes and creating pranks, did you hear? Sorry, it might be a bit hard to hear with only one ear. How's that working out for you? I agree, that was rather cheesy._

_ I don't want you folks to cry over my death. If you cry then I've clearly done something wrong. When you remember me, you shouldn't start crying! You should bloody well start laughing! Don't cry because I died, laugh because of what I did before I died! You know that saying. "Don't cry because it's over, laugh because it happened"? Remember that._

_ And please, for the love of Dumbledore's unwashed beard, no depressing funeral where everybody comes to mourn dressed in black. I don't want that!_

_ Don't mourn, celebrate! In a mournful way if you must. I don't want anybody wearing black clothing. I want them to come wearing bright, rainbow colors! Instead of crying and talking about my traits, laugh and talk about pranks I played and jokes I cracked. Please George. I want my funeral to be special, and different. Can you make that happen for me? I even included my own invitation cards! It was a bit strange writing invitations to my own funeral._

_ Alright, now on to what you need to tell other people for me._

_ I know mum must be beating herself up. Remember that time she thought we were dead? She'll be ten times worse now, when she knows I'm dead! Tell her that she was the best mother I could have ever asked for. I really wasn't worthy of a mum as nice as her. Tell her I love her, and I think about her everyday. Boy did we give her trouble. Tell her I'm sorry for leaving her. I really am sorry for leaving you guys. I know she was unsupportive at times, but it was only because she was worried about our futures. If she ever starts getting mad at herself, remind her that she was always doing it for our good. Tell her I said that. Tell her everything._

_ Dear me, I'm tearing up. _

_ We always made fun of dad, didn't we? But he was a right good father, he was. What didn't he do for us kids? It's hard to live off of such little money and support such a huge family. All we ever did was complain about hand-me downs. Tell him I love and miss him a lot. When mum would get mad at us, he was always there to defend us. He would say he would tell her about something bad we did, but he never actually meant to. He was always there to care about us. Tell him I said that. Tell him I said thank you._

_ I didn't know I had this many tears in me. But it's probably nothing compared to how you felt when you found out I was dead. _

_ Bill was a good oldest brother. You and I both respected him so much. Remember Georgie? But, boy did he set the standards high. After him, we were kind of disappointments. At least that's what mother always screamed at us. But I know she never meant it. Hope he and Fleur are doing alright. I wonder if Fleur even cares that I'm dead. We didn't know each other too well. She's probably comforting Bill. How is Bill dealing with my death? We always got along well. His hair and piercing were downright brilliant. Tell him I said that. Tell him that I miss him. Tell him that I love him. Tell him that he was always a role-model of mine. _

_ And how about our dragon-taming brother? Good ole Charlie. Is he doing alright? I respected him a lot too. He was a true Gryffindor. Dealing with dragons. Remember when we used to pretend we were dragon tamers like him? Tell him about that. We even used to blast each other with fire. Remember when mum saw us doing that? She nearly had a heart attack! She chased us around the house with the fire poker for nearly an hour! Tell Charlie that I love him, and I miss him. A lot. _

_ Onto our prat of a brother, Percy. Our Humongous Bighead! Ha, did we have some good times with him. Well, it was a good time for us anyways. If he ever realizes what a git he's being and comes back to apologize, forgive him on my behalf. I really hope he comes back. It's just not the same without him. Tell him I forgive him. Tell him that immediately. I want to be the first to forgive him. Please. And after that tell him that I love him. It'll shock him, I'm sure, but you and I both know that it's true. I really miss him, and now I'll never be able to see him. Tell him that I'm sorry for all the painful taunting, teasing, and pranking. I suppose I was a bit jealous of how perfect he was. Mum and dad were so proud of him, it made me feel lousy. Tell him I said that._

George looked up, his eyes red. At least one of Fred's wishes had come true. Percy had come back, he had apologized, and Fred was the first one to forgive him. In fact, Fred had even fought along side him before…

George turned back to the letter.

_Boy, this is hard. I'm crying so much just writing this, I wonder how you feel reading it._

_ George, stop crying. You better not smudge my letter. _

George allowed himself to smile, and wiped his eyes.

_I'm really, really proud of Ron. I really, really want you to tell him that. While others earned pride by going into amazing careers (including you and me) Ron showed his worth from his first year. He is one of the bravest people I know, and I am proud that he is a Weasley. It gives me pride to tell people that he's my brother. But I don't have to tell people that much, anyone with half a brain could tell we're siblings. Tell him that. Also, tell Ron that I am, from the very bottom of my heart, sorry. He'll ask why, like the half brain he is, and then you say these exact words. "For giving you fear of something important in your future". Ron will look at you blankly and you say "For turning your teddy bear into a spider". I didn't realize it would scar him so badly. I didn't realize that he would end up having to go into the Forbidden Forest, following a trail of spiders, only to encounter his worst nightmare, magnified ten bloody times. He actually followed the spiders. I think that was very, very brave of him. It wasn't my brightest idea ever. Tell him that, sincerely. Also, I'm not really sure how I died, but if it has to do with someone killing me, please make sure Ron doesn't hunt them down and try and kill them. He's a bit rash with these decisions, and can be really stupid when he's mad. Just calm him down. I don't want him to die for me. I don't want anyone to die for me. _

_ Why won't this bloody letter finish! I'm nearly drowning in tears!_

George could relate.

_Let's move onto our lovable, adorable, innocent, Ginny. We've always been a bit overprotective of her, eh? Well she's the first Weasley girl for a long time, what do you expect? Tell her that I love her very very much! Tell her that she's my favorite sister. It's true. Watch out for her. Look out for her, doubled, to cover for me too. Never let any harm come her way, or anything hurt her. Tell her that I'm still looking out for her, up here. Tell her not to snog Harry too much, as I don't want to check up on her and see that. I just shuddered by the way. I'll find one way or another to look after her. I'll have to check with Dumbledore about that. _

_ Boy, am I going to wreak havoc up here? Oh the ideas! Maybe you'll receive a heavenly toilet seat one day!_

_ Well, that wraps up family, on to friends._

_ Harry Potter. The boy who lived. He better take good care of Ginny, or I am going to come down there and kick his sorry…oops, language. We gave him some tough times didn't we Georgie? He better take good care of that Marauders Map, or I swear he's going to wish he was dead. And when he does die, I'll be up here waiting. Something to look forward to I suppose. Anyways, tell him I'm proud he's a Gryffindor. And make sure he doesn't blame himself for my dying; he can be pretty hard on himself. Hey, maybe I'll even meet his parents! Do you think they'll like me? I hope so. Hope they accept me. Hope his mother can cook well…_

_ Oi! Can dead people eat? Oh no, what if we can't! George, I'll die! Oh, wait…_

_ George, are you still there? Are you still reading? Please carry on with life. 'Keep Calm Even Though Fred is Gone'. I came up with that, rather clever wouldn't you say?_

_ Tell Hermione to loosen up. We gave her some hard times. She was a firm believer in rules, and we were firm believers in rule-breaking. After all, rules are made to be broken, right? Hey, Georgie, I think I have a few good jokes left in me even though I'm gone. Would you mind telling her that I always knew she loved me? Ha, I wish I could see the look on her face. Oh, and Ron's face must be priceless! Nah, I was just joking. Tell her that. She obviously likes Ron, and Ronnie loves her right back. Have they gotten together yet? If they have, tell them I said 'finally'. If they haven't tell them I say 'what are you waiting for, another Weasley to die'. Tell her I miss her, and I love her. And tell her not to take that last part too seriously._

_ And good ole Lee was always there for us wasn't he? He stuck by us no matter how stupid our pranks were. Tell him that I am grateful for his loyalty. Tell him that I'll miss laughing with him. Now that I'm gone, you're going to need Lee more than ever. Tell Lee that I'm sorry. I never hooked him up with Alicia the way he asked. What a rotten friend. _

_ Tell Alicia that Lee likes her. I may be dead, but I might still be able to hook the pair of them up! I'd like that. Please do that for me George? Tell Alicia that playing Quidditch with her was an honor. She was the fiercest chaser, I've ever met._

_ I miss Quidditch. Maybe they have some kind of heavenly Quidditch up here? I hope so. But being a beater won't be the same without you. I know you feel the same way. I'm sorry George._

_ Tell Angelina that you love her. I know you do, you can't hide anything from me. I swear there was never anything between me and her. Believe me; dead people don't lie about these things. The Yule Ball was nothing. Just a bit of fun, that's all, nothing deep. George tell her you love her. Begin a new life with her. Angie is an amazing person. She'll help you through these hard times. She'll always be there for you. I'm pretty darn sure she loves you too. Tell her George, please. For me? Tell her that I miss her something awful. Tell her that she was one of the strongest, bravest girls I've ever known. _

George put down the letter and cried, for a long, long time. Fred was still there for him, even when he was dead. Fred knew about him having a crush on Angelina. What else did Fred know? Wiping away the tears, George looked back at the letter.

_I can't believe I'm dead. Fred is dead. Hey Georgie! That rhymes! Too soon? Sorry. I'm not the most sensitive person. But hopefully this next part will be sensitive enough._

_ George? Will you tell Katie that…that I love her?_

George froze. What? He reread the line, again and again, until he had memorized every curve and ink blot. Fred had liked Katie! And now, Katie would never get the chance to love him back.

_Yes I know, very shocking. Fred's gone soft, I suppose. Tell her George, please tell her. I know she'll get mad at me; she'll call me many names, and insult me. Call me a coward for sure. _

"_That stupid git! He couldn't have told me when he was alive? The coward!"_

_Tell her I said I'm sorry, so very sorry. Comfort her when she starts crying. Tell her that she was the most beautiful, graceful, witty, funny girl I've ever known. Tell her that she managed to make Fred go loopy. Tell her that she brought the great prankster to his knees. Tell her I love her. Tell her I love her. _

_I'm crying for real know. I can't take it. That's what Katie Bell does to me. _

_Oh, George! I'm so sorry. I miss you. Remember my funeral wishes. Remember, George. Read this until you've memorized it. _

_If you ever miss me, put on the sweater I gave you, and wave into a mirror. I'll be right there, waving back at you. Right there, George. I will always be right there for you. Right in your heart…and your mirror. Never forget me George. I know you won't. Don't cry about me, laugh. Laugh George, laugh! Prank, joke, and laugh!_

_Everyone is worried about you, I know. They're wondering how you'll get on. Be strong, for them. For me. _

_George, you are the strongest, bravest twin brother I could have ever asked for. You were always there to rein me in, when I went a bit wild. You're the most fun loving person I know. I know I don't say it as much as I ought to, but I love you George. I am so sorry for leaving._

_Take care of the shop, take care of our family, and take care of Katie. Remember my wishes._

_I hope I die laughing, or at least smiling. _

_Remember George, remember._

_Your lovable, funny, twin brother, who is now dead,_

_Fred._

George looked up dully. At least Fred had died laughing. He curled up on the floor and allowed silent tears to streak down his face. The face so similar to Fred's…

There was pounding at the door and George looked up.


	2. Fred's Messages

Fred's Messages

"George? George, are you in there? Open the door!" his mother was wailing. George got up and crossed to the door. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened it, taking a step to the side as he did so.

Immediately 14 people toppled inside, falling in a large heap on the floor. Despite himself, George laughed. Everyone looked up surprised, and eventually they got up and dusted themselves off.

Ron had landed at the bottom of the pile. His hair was disheveled and his face looked slightly squashed in. George allowed himself to laugh some more.

"George, are you alright?" his father asked, peering at him intently,

"I'm fine," George said bluntly, before picking up the letter. "But Fred has some things he'd like to tell you lot."

When everyone gave him puzzled looks, he explained about how they had written death letters. George wondered where to begin, and decided to follow Fred's order.

"Mum, Fred knows how upset you are. He wanted me to tell you that you were the best mum he could have ever asked for, and that he doesn't think he was worthy of you." Mrs. Weasley began to cry. "He loves you. He's sorry for leaving you. You were always there to care about our futures, and Fred is grateful. Don't ever be upset with yourself. Fred knows you were always doing things for our own good."

"Oh, George." She hugged him before crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"Dad, Fred says you were a right good father. You supported such a huge family with such little money. That's impressive. Fred loves and misses you. You were always watching out for us, and caring about us. Fred thanks you." Mr. Weasley smiled, and cried silently.

"Bill," George said, turning towards his oldest brother. "Me and Fred always respected you. Fred said you set the standards high. He said that your hair and piercing were downright brilliant. He loves and misses you. You were a role model to him." Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur, who was crying.

"I wish I spent more time with him after I left," he said bitterly. "We grew apart." Fleur cried and hugged him tightly.

"I weesh I 'ad gotten to know 'im better. Seeing all zese tears and all zis love…I weesh I was a better part of it all," she said softly. "Fred probably didn't even mention me in zat letter."

"Actually he did. He hopes you're alright, and wondered if you cared that he was dead," said George.

Fleur gasped. "Of course I care! 'e and I may not 'ave been close, but zat does not mean I do not care! 'e was funny, I 'ear. I only weesh I knew 'im better. If only." She began to cry once again. George turned to Charlie.

"Fred and I, we used to pretend we were dragon tamers, like you. We even blasted fire at each other. One time, mum spotted us and chased us with the fire poker." Mrs. Weasley glanced up and half smiled. Charlie let out a choked laugh. "Fred said you were a true Gryffindor, one of the bravest people he knew. He respected you a lot."

"I miss him so much. We had some laughs, we did," Charlie said, lost in thought. George turned to Percy.

"The letter was written before you came back. Fred said that if you ever came back, to forgive you on his behalf. He wanted to be the first to forgive you. He hoped you would come back. He said it just wasn't the same without you. He told me to tell you that he loves you."

George watched with quiet satisfaction as shock spread on Percy's face. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"He knew you would be shocked," said George, smirking. Ron coughed and the word 'prat' was audible through the fake choking. George smiled. "He misses you Perce. He's sorry for the painful taunting, teasing, and pranking. H-he says he was always a little jealous of you. Mum and dad were so proud of you being so perfect, it made him feel lousy." George began to choke up again. Fred should never have felt that way.

George himself had always been jealous of Fred. Fred had always been the leader. He started most jokes, and came up with most pranks. Sure, George had cracked more jokes than normal people, and he was just as funny as Fred, but Fred was a tad louder. He was like the ringmaster. He always had been. That was just the way it worked. No one had ever questioned it.

"Jealous of me?" Percy said in disbelief. "Ha, I was always jealous of him. He was so funny, and popular, and out-going. I wanted to have lots of friends like him. I wanted to make people laugh like him. He could worm his way out of any trouble. I was too cowardly to get in trouble. I'm a coward, that's what I am. I was jealous, I'm still jealous, of him. Had _I_ died, these many people would not have gathered," said Percy, gesturing to the friends that had come along. "Most people wouldn't notice. But who _doesn't_ notice that Fred is gone. The world seems quieter, and more serious. Had I died, the world would have been more fun." Percy was quiet for a moment. "That wall should have fallen on me," he said softly. Mrs. Weasley gasped, but to everyone's surprise, Fleur got to him first.

"Percy," she said in a stern voice. "I do not know you well. I do know zat you betrayed your family. You say you weesh the wall 'ad fallen on you? What an ungrateful zing to say. You 'ave to realize zat you are not alone in zis world. You 'ave a family zat loves and cares about you. I 'ate that Fred is gone, but I would not want anyone to trade in 'is place. Zat is a 'orrible zing to say. Please, do not say zat." Everyone stared at her in shock. "I weesh zat ze wall 'ad not fallen at all."

"Thank you Fleur," Percy said, in a barely audible voice.

George turned to Ron. "Ron, Fred is really proud of you. You showed how brave you were from first year! Fred says that he is proud that you're a Weasley. And he says that he is very, very sorry."

"Why?" Ron asked. George could have sworn that he was being dumb on purpose. He smirked at Ron.

"Fred knew you would react like that."

"That's bloody creepy!" said Ron, fear visible on his face. "Now answer the question!"

George cleared his throat before reciting "For giving you fear of something important in your future." As if on cue, Ron gave him a blank look. George smirked. "For turning your teddy bear into a spider. Fred didn't know it would scar you so much. He didn't realize that you would end up going into the Forbidden Forest, following a trail of spiders, only to encounter your worst nightmare, ten times bigger than usual. He thinks it was brave of you to follow the spiders. He went on to say that it wasn't one of his brighter ideas." George scanned the letter. "By the way, that _was_ his idea. I had nothing to do with it, contrary to what some people think.

"I do," said Ron, abruptly.

"This isn't a marriage Ronnie," George said confused.

"I do forgive him."

"Well, please use the full sentence next time," George said annoyed. "Anyways, Fred says that if he was killed, you shouldn't try and hunt the killer down…so don't go trying to murder a pile of bricks. He went on to say that you're really stupid when you're mad."

George watched with amusement as Ron turned red, clearly angry. "His point exactly," he said gesturing Ron. Ron scowled. He spoke to everyone now. "Fred doesn't want anyone to die for him."

"So noble…" said Alicia, her eyes red from crying.

"You're next Ginny." George said, smiling slightly. He realized that Ginny had been uncharacteristically quiet. "Fred and I were always overprotective of you, but you were the first Weasley girl in a long time, what did you expect? Fred loves you very, _very _much. He even said that you were his favorite sister."

"I'm his only sister!" Ginny cried indignantly. She began sobbing, dropping her quiet act. Ginny rarely got weepy. Hermione put a comforting arm around her as Ginny cried. "I miss him, why did he have to go?" she wailed, sobbing.

"Fred wouldn't want you to cry," George said softly. "I am to look out for you even more now that Fred is gone. He said he's still looking out for you, from up there." George pointed to the sky, and Ginny cried more. "He also wanted me to tell you not to snog Harry too much, as he doesn't want to check up on you and see that." Ginny gave a choked laugh, and Harry looked uncomfortable. "You're next Harry."

"Great."

"Fred wanted me to tell you that you better take good care of Ginny or he is going to come down here and kick you're sorry-"

"George!"

"Sorry mum," said George sheepishly. "He also wanted me to inform you that you better take good care of that Marauders Map, or you're going to wish you were dead. And when you do die, Fred will be up here waiting."

"Well that's a lose-lose situation," Harry mumbled, and Ginny laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't, in any way, blame yourself for his death. You can be pretty hard on yourself. And then Fred said that maybe he'll even meet your parents! He hopes they accept him. He also hopes your mother is a good cook." George grinned.

Harry smiled thoughtfully. "You're family accepted me. I'm sure mine will accept him." Suddenly, he jumped. "I never told you about the Marauders!" he yelled anxiously. "Fred never knew!"

"What?" George asked, puzzled.

"Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, Moony was Lupin, Padfoot was Sirius, and Prongs was my dad!"

"What!" George yelled, this time excited. "All this time, two of our heroes were right in front of us, and we didn't know it! And now they're dead," he added sadly. "I can't believe you never told us."

"It completely slipped my mind," Harry said apologetically.

"It's alright mate," said George, turning to Hermione. "Loosen up."

"What?" she said, bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"Fred wanted me to tell you that," George explained. "We gave you some tough times. You were a rule follower; we were a couple of rule breakers." Hermione smiled.

"I know," she said softly.

"Fred also wanted me to tell you that…" George trailed off, smirking at Hermione's curious expression.

"What," she demanded.

"He always knew you loved him." George watched with amusement as Hermione turned bright pink. Ron was gaping at her, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Ron yelled.

"What?" Hermione shot back.

"You like Fred? My brother? Hermione, how could you!" said an upset Ron.

"I don't like Fred! Don't be stupid," Hermione said, glaring at George.

"Then why would he write that in a bloody death letter?" Ron demanded.

"How about as a joke," George said lazily. Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at him. "It was a joke," said George, firmly.

"See? It's so easy to set you off," Hermione huffed, turning back to George.

"He also asked if you two had gotten together yet." They both blushed once more. "If you have, Fred says 'finally'. If you haven't Fred wants to know if you're waiting for another Weasley to die." Ron reached out a hand and pulled Hermione closer to him. "Fred said he misses you, and loves you. And don't take that last part too seriously."

"Git," Hermione muttered. George smiled.

"Lee, Fred thanks you for your loyalty. He'll miss laughing with you." Lee smiled sadly. "And he's sorry for never hooking you up with Alicia." Alicia gasped at this, and Lee blushed.

"Speaking of which, Alicia, Lee likes you." Alicia sobbed and ran to Lee, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Why'd you never tell me?" she demanded. Lee blinked a couple of times, as if trying to determine whether or not this was real. "Idiot," she muttered, crying onto his shoulder.

"Also Alicia," George said, interrupting the moment. "Fred says that you were one of the fiercest chasers he's ever met, and that it was an honor playing Quidditch with you."

George took a deep breath. He knew what was coming next.

"Angelina." She looked at him expectantly. "Fred wanted me to tell you I love you." Angelina looked puzzled.

"That _he _loves _me_?" she asked.

"No that _I _love _you_," George said blushing.

"That _you _love _me_?" Angelina asked hesitantly. George only nodded. "George! Why didn't you tell me before? I love you too!" She enveloped him in a hug, which George returned whole-heartedly. He silently thanked Fred, for making it happen.

"He also said that he misses you something awful. You are one of the strongest, bravest girls he's ever known." Angelina cried.

"I miss him."

"We all do love, we all do," George said, blinking back tears. "Last but not least Katie." George turned to face her. "Fred wanted me to tell you I love you."

"What?" Angelina shrieked, pulling away.

"What?" Katie repeated, but in a much softer voice.

"Not that_ I _love you, that _he _loves you," George explained. Katie looked at a loss for words.

"That stupid git! He couldn't have told me when he was alive? The coward!" she spat viciously, sliding down the wall and pulling her knees closer to her.

"He knew you would say that," George said, sitting across from her. "He says he's sorry, so very sorry. He told me to comfort you when you started crying. He told me to tell you that you are the most beautiful, graceful, witty, funny girl he's ever known. You managed to make Fred go loopy. You brought the great prankster to his knees. He loves you." Katie was averting her eyes. George pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. "He loves you."

"I love him too," Katie said weakly. "That's the worst part, isn't it? I'm practically a widow now." Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side, and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Katie held Mrs. Weasley as they both cried.

"That's all," George said weakly, glancing around the room.

"We'll need to plan for his funeral," Mr. Weasley said gruffly, sitting down, rubbing his forehead.

"No need. Fred has got most of it worked out," said George, sitting down himself. "He doesn't want anyone to cry, first of all," he said, giving a pointed look to the sobbing girls. "He says you should start laughing when you think about him. Don't cry because he died, laugh because of what he did before he died."

"See? That's what I was telling you all!" Hermione said triumphantly. George smiled.

"Fred also said no depressing funeral. I think his exact words were 'for the love of Dumbledore's unwashed beard'," George said smiling. "He doesn't want people to mourn, he wants them to celebrate. No black clothes, only colorful rainbow colors. Instead of the normal crying, laugh and talk about happy memories, like pranks and jokes. He wanted his funeral to be special, and unique. He even wrote his own funeral invitations," said George, pulling it out and showing everyone.

**You Are Invited To…**

**FRED WEASLEY'S FUNERAL! HAVE FUN AS YOU CELEBRATE THE DEATH OF THIS BELOVED WEASLEY TWIN! REMINISCE OVER HIS WIDE COLLECTION OF JOKES AND PRANKS! YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS AMAZING EVENT. THIS FUNERAL IS UNLIKE ANY OTHER.**

**DO NOT WEAR BLACK, GREY OR WHITE.**

**WEARING BRIGHT COLORS IS MANDATORY.**

**BRINGING WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES PRODUCTS IS STRONGLY RECOMMENDED AND APPRECIATED.**

**NO CRYING ALLOWED.**

**THIS INVITATION WAS WRITTEN BY THE LATE FRED WEASLEY SO IT IS PROBABLY WORTH A FORTUNE.**

**DO NOT LOSE.**

**LOCATION: THE BURROW**

**DATE: _**

**-FRED WEASLEY**

Hermione smiled when she saw the invitation. "Who would have known Fred was so thorough?" she said thoughtfully.

"Just one problem," Ron piped up. "There's only one invitation." George rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Ron! Are you a wizard or aren't you? You just need a simple duplication spell! It's easy," said Hermione. She asked for the date of the funeral and wrote it neatly on the line. Then she performed the duplication spell, so there was a large stack of invitations. "Easy," she said, with a satisfied smile.

"Show-off," Ron muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione said sharply. Ron shrank back slightly.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, drying her eyes. "We have a lot of work to do."

The Weasley family, and friends were soon immersed in preparations for the funeral. George was coordinating everything. It was the first time he had been excited about something since Fred's death. He wanted to make sure Fred had a great funeral. The best funeral. It had to be done, and it would be done. George was determined.

He would do it.

For Fred.

**Please, please, please**

**REVIEW!**

**lllll**

**lllll**

**lllll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	3. Fred's Funeral

Fred's Funeral

The day was here. All the preparation was over. Today was Fred's funeral.

His actual body hadn't arrived yet. St. Mungos had insisted that they do a report on the body, despite the Weasleys' initial refusal. They didn't want to be told again that he was gone. They didn't want it written on parchment. They didn't need the reminder.

George bustled around, checking and double checking everything. The funeral was taking place in the backyard. There was a long table set in the back, with a tablecloth that was charmed to change colors. It flashed out blue, pink, green, red, purple, orange, indigo, and yellow. The table was filled with various goodies. Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties were arranged on platters. There was a large pyramid of Chocolate Frogs and Peppermint Toads. A bowl was filled with various sweets, including Fizzing Whizzbees and Licorice Wands. Boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were stacked up in a wall.

Colorful balloons were placed all around circular tables. The tables were covered in tablecloths like the one on the long table. There was a stage set up opposite the food table. On the stage was a black rod which had a strange stick with a ball on the end attached. It was a Muggle artifact that Arthur Weasley had come across. Harry had called it a 'microphone' and explained that it made people's voice sound louder so people could hear, kind of like the '_sonorus_' spell. There were large boxes set up along the lawn called 'speakers' that would be where the sound would come out from. Arthur was very excited to try this new equipment out.

"Are you sure it will work Harry?" he was asking for the fourth time. He wanted to do something unique for Fred's funeral. He wanted desperately for it to work.

"It should Mr. Weasley," Harry replied patiently. Hermione was standing to the side, trying not to laugh.

George adjusted his suit. It was bright orange, and he had a blue and yellow pinstriped tie on. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he also knew this would have been what Fred wanted. Soon people started arriving, all dressed in colorful and boisterous clothing. Every color of the rainbow was visible, every pattern you could imagine. There were enough feathers to cover a hippogriff.

George moved inside the house. He didn't want to be told sorry. He didn't want to see people giving him sympathetic looks. Finally, everyone had arrived and the speeches were about to begin.

"Ready?" Angelina said, stepping up behind him, and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. George turned to face her, and simply nodded. They walked out of the house hand in hand. Molly Weasley waved George over, and he joined her on the stage.

"I want you to do the opening," she said, her eyes glassy. George nodded and took hold of the strange Muggle contraption. "It's working. I tested it," she whispered, before hurrying of the stage and blasting purple sparks in the air to get attention. Everyone turned their heads so they were staring at the stage. George swallowed.

"Fred," he started as his voice echoed around the lawn. "Well there isn't much to say is there? He was funny, witty, funny, smart, and extremely funny. He could be caring when he wanted, determined when he wanted, bloody brilliant when he wanted. He wasn't stupid, as some people think. Fred…he could do anything, and be anything." There was silence, before someone began clapping, and soon the clapping spread. George couldn't think of anything else to say, so he walked off the stage as his mother walked on.

"I used to scold Fred. All the time," Molly began, already beginning to tear up. "He really was smarter than we gave him credit for. He was braver than we noticed, and always there to lighten the mood. He really did care for his family." She began to cry and Arthur rushed on stage to comfort her as they walked off stage. Bill and Charlie jumped on stage and gave their own speeches which weren't much different from Molly and Arthur's. Then Percy stepped up.

"I don't deserve a brother as forgiving as Fred," Percy choked out. "He was the first to forgive me, despite the fact that I only gave him trouble. All I cared about was rules and getting into the Ministry of Magic. I became a monster, completely leaving my family, yet Fred still forgave me. We all will miss him." He gave an awkward half bow and walked hastily off the stage. Ron hopped on stage.

"Fred gave me a whole lot of trouble. He burnt a hole in my tongue, turned my teddy bear into a spider, and did a whole lot of other stuff as well. He was always good at heart though. And I'll miss him a lot," Ron said, looking around. There was an expectant silence. "That's all I got." There was a polite applause, and Ron backed off of the stage. Ginny hopped on, looking very confident.

"Fred and I always had a good relationship, even though he could be a little over-protective. The thing about growing up with someone like Fred though, is that you sort of start thinking that anything's possible if you've got enough nerve," she said smoothly. There was loud applause, and she beamed around. "And if I know anything about Fred, this is exactly the type of funeral he would have wanted." She waited for the applause to die down, before hurrying down the stairs. Hermione and Harry walked up together.

"Fred Weasley was one of the bravest, boldest people I've ever known. He's gotten me out of situations more than once. He's braver than people give him credit for," Harry said. "Not to mention, he can fly like nobody's business."

"He really was smart. I went to his joke store. All of the items were brilliant, with complex charms and advanced potions. He was a very talented and skilled wizard," Hermione added. "And he knew how to work a crowd." The guests chuckled and clapped as Harry and Hermione climbed off the stage.

Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie flew, yes flew, on stage. They got off of their brooms easily, and smiled.

"Fred was brilliant," Lee said with a smile.

"He was an amazing Quidditch player," Angelina said.

"And an amazing friend," Alicia added.

"One time, he jinxed my broom so it kept flying into the lake. I couldn't ride it for a year," said Angelina with a chuckle.

"He gave me a blood lollipop once," Alicia said, beaming. "I asked for something to get the taste out of my mouth, and the git gave me a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Squid and blood are not a good combination. It took 5 Chocolate Frogs to get the taste out of my mouth." The crowd laughed openly. Alicia handed the microphone to Katie, who was close to tears.

"During the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred ran into me in a hallway. I asked if he was alright and…and he kissed me. He said after the battle, he would explain everything." Tears began rolling freely down her cheeks. She placed the microphone back on the stand, and allowed Alicia and Angelina to lead her away. Molly Weasley stepped back on stage, feeling upset for the young girl.

"I'd like to share some stories about Fred now," Molly said through tears. She began to talk animatedly, spinning her memories, sobbing in between.

George sat alone at a table in the very back, staring without seeing. He was deep in thought, and wasn't paying attention to the story.

"Who died?" a voice said from behind him. George jumped. That voice was very familiar…

He spun around and saw someone who looked exactly like him, with only a few very subtle differences that only a trained eye could see. George smiled. It was Fred. Not really Fred though. It was just George's imagination. This was all part of moving on. George smiled at 'Fred'.

"I did what you asked. I miss you a lot Fred, but I'll get through. Thank you for everything. I think I've finally moved on," George said. He turned back around to look at the stage. He looked over his shoulder, expecting Fred to be gone, but he was still there looking bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"I read you're letter. I passed on the messages," George continued, unfazed. Fred was suddenly on his feet.

"YOU READ MY BLOODY LETTER!" he roared. George blinked, looking up at Fred. Some of the nearby people had turned, and were now gawking at the sight. George stood up.

"Yes. Just as you wanted," he said calmly. "You can move on to the afterlife now."

"George, I am not dead. I am alive and in front of you!" Fred shouted. George reached out tentatively and touched him. He jumped when his finger met solid flesh.

"Fred? FRED! It's you! It really is! Fred!" George lunged at Fred, crushing him in a hug. By now, everyone was watching the miraculous sight in front of them. Molly Weasley was watching in pure disbelief.

"Fred?" she said through the Muggle machine. Fred looked at her and grinned. She rushed off of the stage and through herself at him. "Oh Fred!" she sobbed. "How are you alive?" By now everyone was gathered around him, staring in utter shock.

"That reminds me," Fred said pulling away. "I have a bone to pick with you lot. You were about to bury me alive! Thank god St. Mungos forced you to let them check me!"

"We thought you were dead!" Ron said his eyes wide.

"Haven't any of you heard of a coma? A pile of bricks fell on me! I wasn't going to be perfectly fine! And I can't believe you thought I would have died by a pile of bricks! As if a wall could kill me! I've fallen off brooms hundreds of miles up in the air! I've had all my bones taken away!"

"Fred…that was Harry," Ginny said slowly.

"_Whatever_! The point is, you should have had more faith in me. _And _you should have, oh I don't know, TAKEN MY PULSE!" Everyone looked down in shame.

"The point is…you're alive!" George said enthusiastically. Everyone joined in with muttered agreements.

"Did you really tell everyone what I said in my letter?" Fred asked George quietly. George nodded weakly. "What did Angie say?"

"She said: It's great to have you back Fred!" Angelina said walking over and hugging Fred. She turned to George, and stood beside him.

"Lee and Alicia?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Right here!" Lee called happily, his arm around Alicia. "I knew you weren't dead!" he said giving Fred a hug.

"Yet you didn't stop them from burying me," Fred said curtly hugging Alicia as well. Lee assumed a guilty expression as he stepped to the side. By that time Percy had arrived, panting, and thrown himself on Fred.

"Oh Fred, Fred, you're alive! I-I was so worried. I-I thought I'd lost you! Oh Fred, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry for everything. You were the first one to forgive me even though-"

"I already heard the speech mate," Fred said grinning. "It's good to have you back."

"The same can be said about you," Charlie said pushing his way over. He broke out into a smile. "Used to pretend to be a dragon tamer, did you?"

"Don't let it get to your head," Fred said. "Hey Bill! How are you doing?"

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again, d'you hear?" Bill said sternly, pulling Fred in for a rough hug.

"Alright, alright," he said pulling away, and straightening his clothes. No sooner had Fred straightened up, when someone else had run at him, throwing their arms around him. Everyone was surprised to see that it was Fleur.

"Fred! Oh, I was so worried! I promise zat I will get to know you better zis time. I will not make ze same mistake again!" Fleur sobbed.

Fred looked thoroughly confused, so George mouthed, "Tell you later." When Fleur pulled away, her eyes were tear-stained, and she moved to the side with Bill.

"Fred's not dead!" Ron said stepping forward. "And I would not have chased down a pile of bricks," he said seriously. He was shoved to the side as Ginny ran by to hug Fred.

"Fred! I was so scared that you were really gone!" She sobbed into his chest. "Don't ever leave again," she choked. Fred hugged her back tightly.

"I won't Ginny," he promised, wiping away her tears. Seeing the emotional scene, Molly burst into tears as well.

"I'm glad you're alive," Harry said, appearing beside Ginny.

"How nice of you," Fred said dryly, before breaking out into yet another grin.

"I forgot to tell you," Harry said smiling widely, "that I know who the Marauders were." Fred's eyes widened.

"Who?" he demanded.

"Wormtail was that scumbag Peter Pettigrew," Harry said with distaste. "Padfoot was Sirius, Moony was Lupin, and Prongs was my father."

"You're kidding!" Fred shouted. "You're dad? Harry, this is amazing! I can't believe Sirius and Lupin, we knew them, we met them, and we never thanked them for the Map! And now Sirius is…hey, where's Lupin?" Fred asked suddenly, scanning the crowd.

"He died," Harry said grimly. "He died with Tonks." Fred paled.

"Oh." He looked like he was about to say something more, but he was suddenly being hugged by Hermione.

"Fred, thank god you're okay!"

Fred gave George a pointed look, before saying, "Hermione, dear, I know you're madly in love with me, but I wouldn't do that to Ron." Fred looked up over Hermione's shoulder and saw Katie approaching the group. "Besides, my love belongs to someone else," he said releasing Hermione, and turning to Katie. She broke into a run, and flew into Fred's outstretched arms, leading to many 'aww's from the crowd.

"Fred!" she said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I hate you so much," she said quietly.

"I know Katie, I know," he whispered, pulling away slightly so their faces were centimeters apart. "I love you."

"I love you too," Katie said softly. Fred smiled, and pulled her into a kiss. The guests broke into applause and Katie pulled away blushing. George walked to the center of the circle, feeling on top of the world.

"Well, since there are no funeral proceedings to proceed with…Let's eat!" Everyone immediately swarmed to the food table. Everyone except the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, that is.

"It's great to have you back," Lee said grinning. Everyone chorused agreement.

"I still haven't forgiven you lot," Fred said coldly.

"Oh, I feel horrible," Molly said earnestly. "Tonight I'm making whatever you'd like for dinner."

Fred broke into a grin. "Aww, I can't stay mad at you!"' he said cheerily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe there is a large pyramid of Chocolate Frogs over there," he said turning and strolling away. "Make way for Fred Weasley, the boy who never died! This _is _my party after all! OI, Larson, you better not take the last Cauldron Cake!"

Everyone smiled, happy to have their beloved Fred back. Eventually, they started drifting away to join the crowd at the food table, and soon it was just George and Katie. The latter wouldn't stop smiling. George was happy that Katie had gotten her Happy Ending. He looked up as Fred made his way over to the pair.

"Katie love, the girls are calling you," Fred said as she got up. As she was walking past him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I've heard," Katie said shortly, breaking away and walking towards her friends. Fred sighed happily and sat next to George.

"This must've been hard on you," he said sympathetically.

"You have no idea," said George.

"I don't," Fred admitted. "And I never want to get an idea. I'm so sorry George." Fred crushed him in a hug, and George hugged back with full force. "Now," Fred said pulling away. "Let's go wreak havoc on this funeral."

Suddenly, the world was a brighter, happier place. Everything felt okay to George. Everything _was _okay now that Fred was with him. The half of his heart that had burned away had just sprung back, happier and stronger than ever. And for the first time since Fred's death, everything seemed okay. Lupin and Tonks were still gone. Sirius was still dead. Dumbledore was still just a memory. Frank and Alice Longbottom were still in an oblivious state.

But at least Fred was back. At least George wasn't alone. At least the war had spared one life, even if it was just one in hundreds.

And that one life was the life needed to get everyone through the tough times. That one life, combined with another life, was what people needed. Everyone needed those two lives. Everyone needed:

**Fred and George**

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this little trilogy of mine. It's over though. What did you guys think of the ending? I was worried that some people wouldn't like it. Let me know what you think! Please REVIEW!**_  
_

**lll**

**lll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


End file.
